


Panic Attack

by Sonyaalone



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Hoco2k17, Homecoming, M/M, School Dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 06:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12551084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonyaalone/pseuds/Sonyaalone
Summary: Spot and Race go to homecoming together, but a tight parking lot makes the experience less than enjoyable.





	Panic Attack

**Author's Note:**

> FYI Race has a panic attack. Also I have never experienced this so don't get upset if it's all wrong, I'm just trying to narrate what's Spot is seeing.

The night of Homecoming Race pulled up in front of Spot’s aunt's house in his mom's red Kia Sorento. Neither had their own car and had opted not to ride in Jacks van, so Race took his mom up on the offer to drive it. 

It was being held at a convention center in the city this year, so they had to drive farther. The sky was dark by now and as they crossed the bridge they could see the lights of the city twinkling in the water, a tinge of red still visible on the horizon.

They had the radio on full blast and Spot was singing along to Taylor Swift. Race kept his eyes trained on the road, but every so often he would join in. Spot looked at his boyfriend driving, so careful with his mom's car. He knew Race’d be dead if it came back with so much as a scratch. 

They finally arrived at the convention center, looping around the building once before going into a parking garage. The entrance was narrow and Race precariously inched his way in, careful not to hit the curb. The line of people waiting to pay watched him slowly enter the lot. 

As they drove past Spot flipped them off and Race smacked him across the dashboard. 

“What?” 

“That was not necessary.” Race snapped.

“But babe, they were lookin’ at you weird.” Spot said innocently.

Race shot him a death glare as he carefully parked, taking his time to get the car straight. He'd had his license for eight months, but still hadn't done much driving around since he didn't have a car. The family could afford one, but first wanted to be certain Race wouldn't crash it. For now he just borrowed his mom's if he had to drive somewhere.

They walked the short distance to the convention center and went in. They took an escalator up two flights where a small crowd was gathered. Tickets and ASB cards in hand the pair stood in line. After a few minutes they were in. 

The recreational room was dark and loud, bright, colorful lights flashing madly. In order to talk at all they had to scream, so instead they just danced. 

Hands on hips, swaying in time with the music. Surrounded by sweaty bodies grinding on each other, the speakers vibrating in their ears, sound lost. They only caught glimpses of their surroundings for fractions of seconds as the lights beamed. 

Soon enough they found the rest of their gang, Jack and Crutchie partying it up while Davey awkwardly stood there. Sarah and Katherine were having a blast dancing together. Elmer was demurely bobbing along with the beat while the rest were scattered. 

Spot made his way over to the refrigerator which was stocked with pop. He grabbed a Dr. Pepper and sipped at it as Race joined him. Grabbing himself a Rootbeer Race led them over to a row of chairs lined up along the side. 

They sat for a bit before Albert came up to them, face gleaming in sweat.

“I'm having a great time.” He grinned.

“Jesus Albert.” Spot groaned.

“Hey, at least I can get some!” Albert defended.

“Fuck you.”

“She sure wanted to.” He quipped, sauntering away.

“You're so gay.” Race called after him, laughing as he leaned into his boyfriend.

“I love you.” Spot mumbled into his hair.

Race tipped his head up and kissed him before dragging him back out on the dance floor. 

They danced for a long time, mostly swaying and grinding, but when a slow song came on Spot wrapped his arms around Race’s middle and Race put his around Spot’s neck and the two swayed together, cheeks touching. 

After the slow song they went to sit back down and were advised not to drink their drinks after letting them sit. Naturally someone had been putting stuff in them, but that was really no surprise at this point. 

Finally it was over and they made the walk back to the parking garage. Race and Spot walked holding hands and leaning into each other. When they reached the car they climbed in. They drove around to the narrow exit where Race turned and-

A horrible scraping sound. Race froze. He hit the curb and was sideways, not even close to making it out. He tried to back up but received the same scraping sound. A few cars had began to line up behind them, which just made Race more anxious to get out of there. 

He tried backing up again, but it was no use. Someone behind them honked impatiently and Spot didn't hesitate to flip them off. Soon more cars were honking too. 

When Spot looked back at his boyfriend he had a panicked look on his face. His whole body was trembling and he looked as though he couldn't catch his breath. Race was taking in huge, gulping breaths, but was still gasping as his hands shook. His eyes clouded over with tears as he tried to go forward.

He slammed on the brakes again as he felt the curb. The cars were still honking.

“What do I do?” He choked out, his strangled voice cracking. He was still shaking and began to feel as though it was the end. He couldn't possibly get out of this situation. 

“Race, just breathe.” Spots distance voice pleaded. 

Race couldn't hear him, he couldn't hear the honking of horns, all he could hear was the blood rushing behind his ears. His heart pounded and he trembled as he felt himself shutting down. He was stuck. Stuck on the curb, stuck in himself. Spot's voice pulled him back to reality.

“Race, you're okay.” Firm hands grasped his shoulders. 

“S-Spot.” Race stammered. His face was streaked with tears and his voice was shaky.

“Get out, I’ll trade spots with you.” Spot insisted. 

They opened their doors and Race stumbled around the front of the car. Spot took his place in the driver's seat and carefully maneuvered the car out. Race calmed down, taking big, deep breaths and clutching Spots hand for most of the drive home. 

Spot stopped at his house and got out, embracing Race before heading inside. The two inspected the damage, just a few minor scratches on the side that probably would go unnoticed. 

“Thanks for helping me.” Race breathed as he hugged his boyfriend goodbye.

“No problem, I love you Race.” Spot replied into the blonde's shoulder. 

“I love you too.”


End file.
